


Pineapple Upside Down Cake

by dancibayo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Shikamaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Naruto, Rimming, ShikaNaru_Weekend_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: Shikamaru knew they wouldn't last long this first round, and he didn't try to.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 362
Collections: ShikaNaru Weekend 2020





	Pineapple Upside Down Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot for day 3 ShikaNaru Weekend 2020. Prompt is A/B/O.

Shikamaru tried to calm himself by taking slow deep breaths. He knew that when he walked through the door, he and Naruto would be sharing their first heat after bonding. The blonde had presented as an omega after the war, and had numerous people of all designations fighting over him. Sasuke and Hinata actually came to blows when the alpha Uchiha tried to say that it was impossible for Hinata to be with Naruto since they were both omega. Such backwards thinking was disgusting, and Shikamaru knew Naruto had dated Hinata for a short while just to prove Sasuke wrong. 

After Hinata and Naruto's mutual break up, Shikamaru approached Naruto and confessed. The blonde was surprised that the Nara alpha wasn't dating Temari, but thrilled to be able to date his longtime crush. After two years of courting, they finally bonded, and now he would finally be sharing a heat with his beloved. 

Shikamaru could feel the heat of his rut creeping up his neck. He had always despised going into rut because it made him lose his normally iron clad control. But since he was in a committed relationship, and they had already discussed their future plans together, he was looking forward to it.

As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, Shikamaru's eyes fully dilated and his cock rapidly hardened. He could smell the sweet cinnamon honey scent wafting from the big nest in the middle of the room. Before he knew it he had stripped completely and a growl rumbled low in his chest. He heard an answering coo from his partner, and knew it was permission to enter the nest. When he did, he almost snapped.

Naruto's rear was lifted up in the air while his head was pillowed on his arms. He could hear the blonde panting, and he could see the delicious smelling slick steadily leaking from his omega's pucker. Shikamaru's shadow unconsciously stretched from him as he moved closer. They trailed up Naruto's thighs and directly towards Naruto's ass, prying the plump cheeks apart as Shikamaru grabbed his mates hips and began to lick up as much of the delectable slick as he could manage, the blonde beneath him begging to be taken.

"Please, please Shika! Fill me up!" Naruto's voice was rough and he clawed at the soft fabric of the bottom of the nest. Shikamaru decided to stop torturing his husband and after one last lick, reluctantly pulled away. 

"I'm gonna fill you up so much Naruto. You're going to be stuffed full of my cum, there's no way you won't have a pup in there after I'm through with you." He promised as he lined up behind the jinchuriki and slid in fully on the first thrust. They both let out loud moans, and Shikamaru leaned his forehead on Naruto's back for a moment. Then he began to roughly fuck into his mate, the blonde mewling and making incomprehensible pleas.

Shikamaru knew they wouldn't last long this first round, and he didn't try to. As he sped up his thrusts, his shadows slithered down to caress Naruto's nipples and twine around and pump his erection. He then bit hard on the blonde's bond mark.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried, stiffening as his orgasm rocked through him, his eyes rolling back in his head. Shikamaru grunted against Naruto's neck, his teeth still tightly clenched on the flesh. He stuffed his knot into the spasming hole of his lover and shuddered when his cum began to fill up the womb. He felt deeply satisfied, especially with how loud his mate was purring even when asleep.

He gently laid them on their side, careful of his still inflated knot inside Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's middle, hand splayed across his stomach. He hoped that they would succeed in making a pup, but if they didn't they would have plenty more opportunities.


End file.
